Correspondence
by DreamingByDay
Summary: Separated during the Clone Wars campaigns, Anakin and ObiWan write letters back and forth.


**Correspondence**

Dear Anakin,

I hope your first mission alone as a full-fledged Jedi Knight is going well. Remember to meditate and center your mind, and don't push yourself too hard. And please, _please_, **_please _**listen to your commanding officer. Don't do anything rash, and consult me before making any major decisions.

May the Force be with you,

Obi-Wan

P.S. Everything's normal here at the Temple. Actually, it's quieter than usual, and a lot more peaceful!

Master Kenobi,

Ha, ha, very funny – how did I get stuck on this "mission" with Mace? Of course, the Temple's quieter without _him_. But I'm about to go crazy. By the way, I put mission in quotes because as soon as we landed, we were attacked, and the fighting's only getting worse. I tend to be the one actually out in the field, because "General Windu" is "very busy with administrative tactics" that always seem to involve taking naps and drinking what smells suspiciously like Alderaanian fire spirits. Anyways, quit worrying about me – I'll be perfectly fine. I'm actually glad to be in battle instead of just sitting here while the tension mounts during useless negotiations destined to inevitably end in fighting anyways. Take care of yourself, and watch out for Durge, I heard he's been sighted again, despite his recent death!

May the Force be with you,

Ani

P.S. How is Padmé?

Dear Anakin,

You really need to stop calling me Master. How many times have we been through this now? On another note, _Senator Amidala_ is perfectly fine, but a little more stressed out than usual. She's been even more worried every since you left, for some reason, and always turns slightly pale whenever any news from the Outer Rim sieges comes on via HoloNet. I met her yesterday for lunch after a Council meeting (which, might I add, ran so long that we ended up going to dinner instead), and she insisted that I send you "all her lo- oh, I mean, friendship…and prayers, and thoughts…" And then she blushed and kept quiet for a long time. What's with that? Never mind, I don't want to know. Anakin, I might be leaving soon. I have a tip from Kit that might help us locate Sidious. But I'll try to keep in touch.

May the Force be with you,

Obi-Wan

Dear Obi-Wan,

It's so weird calling you that. I must say, I still rather prefer Wan-Ton. So, the Sidious search is still on, then? I'm surprised the Council hasn't kicked you out yet…Just kidding, I believe you completely, even if no one else does. Where are you right now? (If you can tell me, that is…) Nothing much is new here. More troops die every day, and I can't sleep much, due to recurring nightmares of dead soldiers alongside the usual dead mother dream. I'd rather dream about Padmé. "General Windu" wants me in the war room, so I'd better go. I have a strategy that I think will work, if he'll buy it.

May the Force be with you,

Ani

P.S. How is Padmé?

Ani,

I just left the Temple yesterday, and will make it out of hyperspace tonight if all goes well. Master Fisto is accompanying me, so you don't need to worry about anything, though I know you well enough to know you will anyways. We're heading to the Outer Rim to examine the planet Vjun – I'm sure you haven't forgotten _that_ lovely place. Anakin, you need to rest. You have got to try to meditate before going to sleep so that you quiet your mind. Relax as much as possible, and think of something comforting, alright? I wish I was there to talk you through it, but I know you'll be okay. And be careful with what you say to Master Windu. Just hold your tongue and follow the rules for once. As for Senator Amidala…I shouldn't even be writing to you about her; it's almost like encouraging your feelings…But I suppose you have a right to know. She's doing alright. She keeps asking me where you were deployed to, and finally I relented and told her that you're on Jabiim, and she sort of went very pale for a while. She promised not to tell anyone that she knows where you are, since it _is _supposed to be classified info right now, but she's now taken to watching late-night HoloNet specials with titles like "The True Story of the Hero with No Fear" and "Adventures and Exploits of Anakin Skywalker." She'll comm me at three to announce that you were on HoloNet again. Sometimes I worry about her. But I know she worries more about you – she panics every day because she can't contact you, even though I've explained ten times that there's no comm reception on Jabiim. I worry about you, too, Ani, so be careful, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

May the Force be with you,

Obi-Wan

Dear Obi-Wan,

If I didn't do anything that you wouldn't do, we wouldn't have won the air battle here. You should have seen my flying – it was amazing! And I didn't lose a single soldier, unlike Mace, who horribly lost the ground battle for us. And now expects me to fix it for him. I really wish this all could be over. Watch over Padmé for me once you get back to Coruscant. I wish we got HoloNet out here, because then I could watch her debate in the Senate…How's the Sidious search going? I think you – wait a sec…we're under attack. Got to go. Where in the name of the Force is Mace?

Ani,

You had better be safe. I don't like you being out there on your own. I can only imagine what crazy battle plans you've come up with. This Vjun lead's gone nowhere, and we were planning on heading back three standard days ago, but I got food poisoning from something, so we were delayed. This is the first day I've even been well enough to write, but Kit's taking care of me, and we should be back at the Temple the day after tomorrow. Do you have any idea when you'll return?

May the Force be with you,

Obi-Wan

Master Obi-Wan,

We go into battle again in ten minutes. There's been a stalemate for a while now, but…We're really outnumbered here, and I haven't seen Mace since the last battle. So I'm leading our troops, or what's left of them, at least. I don't know what will happen when we go out there today, so I want you to know how much I appreciate your help, friendship, and teachings. Master, I am so fortunate to have known you, and no matter what becomes of me out here, remember that I am who I am today only because of you. Thank you for everything. I wish I had the chance to tell you all this in person and attempt to repay you. Please watch over Padmé for me if I die. There is a letter for her back in my room at the Temple, under my pillow. And tell her that I will always love her with all my heart, mind, body, and soul. And I know that it's not allowed, but since I probably won't return to the Temple alive anyways, I might as well let you know that I love you too (even though you are such a good Jedi that you can't love me back). Stay safe, Master, and may the Force be with you always. I will never forget you, even once war and history and even time have long since forgotten me.

Love, your Padawan always,

Ani


End file.
